


Delinquents

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: High School, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “I was sent on a manhunt for you. Apparently, Mr. Vosburg assumed since neither of us dresses acceptably that we were friends.”





	Delinquents

“Manes!”

Alex’s head shot up at the sound of Mr. Vosburg’s voice snapped through the class.

“Here,” he answered absentmindedly. Snickering filled the room and Mr. Vosburg looked more than slightly annoyed, both telling him he had answered wrong.

“Where is Mr. Guerin?” Mr. Vosburg demanded. Alex furrowed his eyebrows. He’d spoken to the guy maybe once and that was during freshman year biology. They’d done a project together, most of which consisted of Michael rambling excitedly about things that went over Alex’s head. The only thing he retained from their conversations was that he was really fucking cute.

“I don’t know,” Alex replied honestly, though a bit more hostile than he probably should’ve. Mr. Vosburg narrowed his eyes at him. “Literally why _would_ I know?”

“I know your kind,” Mr. Vosburg damn near sneered, “All you delinquents know each other.” Alex wanted to point out that the worst thing he’d done in his life was wear makeup and break Joey Kline’s nose (for valid purposes), but he didn’t vocalize it.

“Ok_ay_?” Alex asked, dragging the word out as he waited for him to make a point.

“Go find him!” he shouted. Alex’s eyebrows came together again in confusion.

“What?”

“Go find him!”

“I don’t know where he is!”

“Check all your little hiding spots and _find_ him or you can just take yourself to the principal’s office!”

Alex stared at him for a moment before resigning, holding his hands up in defense as he stood. He was getting a free pass to skip class, who was he to argue that? So he didn’t. He just got up and left under the pretense that he’d find the missing delinquent.

As Alex roamed the halls aimlessly, he tried to think of what Michael Guerin had done to get labeled a delinquent. Sure, he was poor and his clothes reflected that, but that’s about as telling as it got. He wasn’t brash or violent or bad in school. He was late sometimes, but he usually made up for it with sheer charm and stunning grades. How the fuck was he a delinquent?

Alex had no real intention to find him. He had assumed the guy was just out sick or maybe was taking a day off from Shitville. However, as he passed the sad excuse for a music room, he heard quiet plucking when no one should’ve been in there.

He gently tapped the loose door, peering through the crack. Michael Guerin was sitting on the floor in the corner in the dark, plucking away at Alex’s guitar. He moved his hands in a way he’d only seen classical guitarists move, no strumming to be seen, but the way he held the neck told Alex he was self-taught. He was damn good for being self-taught.

Alex kicked the door the rest of the way open. Michael stopped playing the moment light from the hall flooded in.

“You know that’s mine, right?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow to the boy on the floor. Michael blinked innocently.

“I didn’t break it, did I?” Michael retorted, not budging. Alex leaned against the door frame and allowed himself to take Michael in.

Most of the school was at least kind of aware Alex was queer. They either were outwardly hateful, quietly indifferent, or didn’t actually give a shit. Alex didn’t like to beat around the bush on finding out who for where. When Michael didn’t seem to have anything more than a smirk for the way he was looking at him, he decided that Michael was happily in the category of not giving a shit. He was more than a little pleased by that.

“I was sent on a manhunt for you. Apparently, Mr. Vosburg assumed since neither of us dresses acceptably that we were friends,” Alex explained. Michael licked his lips, standing to his feet. He was taller and broader than the last time Alex had actually taken the time to check him out. But he did remember the last time because that was in PE of sophomore year and all the guys made fun of Michael for taking his shirt off “like a girl”. Alex still didn’t know what the hell that meant.

“Sounds very judgemental of him. I’m not a fan of judgemental people,” Michael said, giving Alex the faintest once over as he put the guitar in its stand. As small as the look was, it had Alex frozen in place. Guys didn’t look at him like that. Especially not while saying stuff like that.

“Me neither,” Alex said, trying to pass it off like he hadn’t been flustered by the virtually nonexistent look. Michael chewed on his bottom lip, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I know.”

They stared at each other for a moment and Alex began to wonder if this was supposed to be one of those super manly tests on who looks away first. He stared a little firmer. Michael grinned.

“He could be right,” he said, “We could be friends.” Alex didn’t react. This felt like the beginning to a trick. “Nah, you’re right. They’d never believe two dudes as hot as us weren’t banging.”

“Excuse me?” Alex said before he could help himself, staring at him incredulously for the words he’d just said. What was that supposed to mean?

Michael smiled brighter.

“Relax, Manes, I’m fucking with you,” he laughed, stepping closer, “Well, kinda. If we hung out, people would _definitely_ think we were banging. It’s just, you know, up in the air if they’d be right or not.”

Michael slipped past Alex with way more touching than Alex usually allowed, his body pressing up against him as much as humanly possible. Alex couldn’t even breathe.

“Thanks for saving me from delinquent behavior, Alex, you really are the man of my dreams.”

Alex didn’t move for a while after Michael was gone because literally what the fuck. Just. What? _What_? He spent awhile just trying to figure out if he was making fun of him or if he’d actually been flirting with him.

And boy was he pleased when he finally got the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
